All I need
by IoannaFourkioti
Summary: She was all he needed to carry on.First story ever. Damon/Elena. Possibly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:So, you are reading my first fanfic ever and I'm really nervous...It's just a Damon/Elena One-shot that came to my mind. It's basically from Damon's POV. It may be really OOC. It has the possibility to become a two-shot from Elena's POV, but that depends on the feedback I'll get. The title is from the Within Temptation song All I Need, and it's the basic reason why I discovered the show...**_

_**BTW,I know I'm talking too much. Anyway,here it comes...**_

**All I need...**

Damon Salvatore opened the window slowly, as he didn't want anyone to notice he was there. He climbed in and then shut it carefully. He turned around. The room was dark, but due to his vampire senses, he was able to see her. She looked like an angel, a beauty so divine that would always leave him stunned. He climbed to bed with her and she snuggled on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good", he thought, "now she thinks I'm Stefan". But he didn't care.

Unlike everyone else, she didn't remind him of Katherine. And that is because he could always see the difference between them. Each girl's personality would reflect upon her face; Katherine was evil, full of hatred, while Elena was the most loving and caring person he'd ever known. But she was also strong. He was the only one to see her fragile and scared. He and her boyfriend. She was his best friend, his only friend the only one that could bring out the humanity that rested underneath the face he had for the rest of the world. He hated that, because he didn't want to seem vulnerable, or hurt. However, it was something he could never deny...

When he was with her, his walls would shatter and he would show his true face. Not that of the blood-sucking vampire who kills people just for fun. No...that was for the rest of the world. To Elena, he would be caring, humane. But of course, no matter how different he was when he was with her, he would always be Damon Salvatore; he would still make deadly remarks, smirk and do "that thing with his eyes", which seemed to be something that would always drive her crazy.

A small laugh escaped his lips as he turned his head and stroke her hair.

No one would ever know. No one would learn that he snuck every night into the room of his brother's girlfriend just to watch her sleep. No one would know just how happy he was as he gazed at her, sleeping peacefully.

He knew that he couldn't stand that for too long. Seeing her with Stefan, happy and in love felt like a stab wound straight to the heart. Every time. Though he wouldn't admit it. But he was happy now. Seeing her was the only thing he needed to carry on for another day.

"Like my own personal brand of heroine." He remembered the words that fake-vampire Edward Cullen had spoken in that Twilight movie he had made so much fun of and smirked. How could he know that he would feel exactly the same...

However, it didn't matter how much he loved her, she would never feel the same. She was so deeply in love with Stefan. "I'm just the best friend". He thought.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't realize how quickly time passed and that it was about time he left. So, he got up from her bed gently he kissed her on the forehead.

-Goodnight princess. I love you. But of course, you'll never know..., he said and flashed his deadly smirk.

But as he walked towards the window, he heard a low voice calling him from behind.

-Damon, she said without opening her eyes, I love you, too, and then she drifted under the sheets.

Damon couldn't kid himself. He knew Elena was sleeping and didn't mean any of this. But her words generated a feeling he had never felt before.

He wouldn't fight for her, he decided. Not only because he didn't stand a chance, but also because he couldn't do this to Stefan. They might have had their personal "vendetta" but they were brothers nonetheless.

He looked at her for the last time, gave her a smile (he knew he was hot in it, too) and vanished into the darkness.

_All my agony fades away, when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need, Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can't believe... _

**_A/N: First of all, thanks for taking the time to read my fic. Reviews are always welcome. You will help me become better the next time...Thanks!;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is officially a TWO-SHOT now. I don't really like how it turned out to be, but I kept editing it, so I decided to get it over with. Actually, since I don't have a beta reader yet, I had a friend of mine read it. Thanks Georgy! Anyway, enjoy!**_

Elena Gilbert woke up early next morning with a strange and unfamiliar feeling in her stomach. As it was too early to start getting ready for school, she picked up her journal. She had a very strange dream the previous night and wanted to write it down as if it would put her thoughts in order.

"Dear Diary,

First of all, I'm in love with Stefan. I don't even know what I wrote that for. Of course I love Stefan, one dream can't change that. However, it was really strange.

I watched my own body lying on my bed, not being able to sleep. When I finally did, I heard the window open and then I saw the last person I was prepared to see. Damon. What was he doing here? God, he was looking so good. I took just a glimpse of his perfectly sculpted body, for I was so mesmerized by his face that I couldn't look away. When I looked into his ice blue eyes, I didn't see sarcasm, or even lust. I saw pure love, an excruciating need, and it was something that left me speechless. I saw him crawl into my bed, careful not to wake me up. Then I saw my very own sleeping form getting closer and hugging him so tight like my whole life depended on it. He smiled. Why was I doing that in my sleep? That is a question I've failed to answer. Suddenly, everything got dark and I heard Damon whisper:"Goodnight princess. I love you. You will never know of course". Then, the words came out of my mouth spontaneously, without me even realizing it. "Damon…I love you, too", and I drifted back to sleep.

Why would I say such a thing to Damon? He's my boyfriend's brother, my friend. My best friend. I love him as a friend. He's nothing more.

I have to go to school now."

Elena spent the entire day at school in Stefan's embrace, laughing. She seemed really happy. However, she couldn't stop thinking about the other Salvatore brother.

When she arrived back home, she went to her room, lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had a strange feeling of something(or somebody) missing. As she couldn't stop thinking about Damon, she realized something she kept denying, so she grabbed her journal and begun writing:

"Dear Diary,

It's pointless to deny it anymore. I'm in love with Damon. I mean, Stefan is always so nice to me and I will always love him; but things with Damon are different. I think he is the **one**. I can't believe I didn't realize it. But now I know.

I love everything about him. It's not because of his absolutely flawless body, not even because of his stunning face. It's the way he says my name, the way I feel when I see him, how there's always something missing when he's away. It's also his smirk and that little thing he does with his eyes. It makes me melt every time. But what I love the most about Damon, is that I can be myself around him, that he lets his walls down when we're together. He allows me to see who he really is and takes off the mask he has for everyone else. I'm so lucky I get to see the real him.

He's the only one that never compares me to Catherine. I know he doesn't and that makes me feel so special.

Isobel said that Damon is in love with me and maybe he is. But it doesn't matter. Not now. I'm with Stefan. I will not let history repeat itself. I will not be like Katherine. As much as it hurts me, I can't hurt them. I will stay with Stefan. I will get Damon out of my heart."

The last words Elena had written became blurry before she even realized she was crying. She knew that was the only way. She cried herself to sleep. She knew that from now on, she could only see him in her dreams.

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my first story...Reviews are always welcome!**_


End file.
